Pain and Healing
by Damaged Ghost of an Angel
Summary: Kenshin is in a new school, where he gets mixed up with a gang and some other interesting people. AN
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, so I keep reading fics where Karou is beaten up by everyone else, so I changed it so that Kenshin is the one who is beaten up. If I get a few reviews for this, then I will continue. If not, then I'll take it down.

If there are any mistakes, please tell me and I'll fix them. Thanks!!

Disclaimer: Don't own RK.

Enjoy!!

* * *

Kenshin Himura walked through the halls of his new school, utterly confused, which was rare for him. He brushed his bangs out of his face, pulling out his map. He studied it, memorizing it instantly. He stuffed the map back into his pocket, continuing in his way. He walked into his first class five minutes later. His teacher glared at him, stopping the lesson.

"Glad to see that you could finally make it, Mr. Himura. It's not such a good idea to be late on your first day of school."

"Sorry." Kenshin muttered coldly, sliding into one of the chairs in the back. He pulled out his advanced calculus book, flipping to the lesson. He joined the class, nearly falling asleep, the class was so easy for him.

"Mr. Himura!" his teacher snapped.

Kenshin came back to attention, glancing at the problem on the board. He solved it almost instantly. "24."

The teacher stared at Kenshin, then quickly solved the problem. "You're right."

"I know." The bell rang and Kenshin packed up his stuff. On his way out, a tall thin kid with brown hair stuck up so he looked like a rooster slapped a hand on his chest, stopping him.

"Jus' what do you think you're doing?"

"Going to my next class. Move."

"You couldn't have solved that problem that fast."

"I'm just smarter than you. Get out of my way." Kenshin shoved his way past the rooster-head, who he later learned was Sanosuki Sagara, the school bully, heading to his next class—English. He sat through the class, struggling to pay attention. English had always been hard for him, so he was glad when it was over and he could get to biology. He sat through his class, taking mounds of notes, shivering slightly at his teacher, Mrs. Veirgiver's scratchy voice. The next class was one he could live through—PE. He headed to the locker room, changing into a PE shirt, but staying in his jeans and combat boots. He walked out to the gym, a bored look on his face. The P.E. teacher studied him when he came in, then turned around. The P.E. teacher was a young man with blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"All right. I'm Matt Holst. Start warming up while I take roll."

Kenshin relaxed, going through the exercises that Hiko had taught him. He finished before everyone else, leaning against the bleachers. Coach Holst looked over at him, but he looked away.

"Get ready to practice basketball."

For the rest of the class, they learned the finer points of basketball. Once they were done, Kenshin headed to the locker room, showering quickly. He got dressed, brushing his hair back and pulling his long, blood red hair up in a pony tail, then walked to the lunch room. He sat in one corner alone, pulling out his lunch and math book. He quickly finished his math homework, shoving his book back into his backpack. The rest of the day passed uneventfully, as did the next few weeks.

* * *

A/N: So….if I get at least two reviews for this, I'll continue. If not, then I'll take it down. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry this took me so long. I've been working on White Plum Blossoms.

So, thanks for the reviews!!!

* * *

About three weeks into his new school, his math teacher, Mr. Kimbari surprised his class with a pop quiz. "There will be a test in two days. Study up."

Kenshin headed out of the math class, walking past Sano, who was leaning against the wall with his small gang.

"Hey freak," Sano grabbed Kenshin's shirt front, "since you're the teacher's pet, you're going to get a copy of the test and all the answers."

"No." Kenshin jerked free of Sano, who smacked his hand on Kenshin's chest.

"Listen to me. If you don't agree, I'll beat the crap out of you."

Kenshin pulled away. "Beat it, Sano."

The next thing he knew, he had been slammed up against the lockers lining the hallway. He grunted, wincing slightly.

"What do you not understand about 'I'll beat the crap out of you'?"

"All of it." Kenshin replied coldly. He grunted in pan as Sano slammed his fist into Kenshin's abdomen. Sano continued pummeling the teenager until a dark haired young man stepped forward.

"Sano. Let him go before we get in trouble."

"Fine." Sano replied, letting Kenshin go.

The young man slumped to the floor, his amber eyes half shutting. He stood after a moment, then walked to his English class. He slumped in his seat, moaning slightly. Mrs. Wagner looked over at him, then began the lesson. While everyone was writing, she came over to Kenshin, looking down at him. He looked sideways at her, using his bangs to hide the new bruises on his face.

"Kenshin, will you see me after class? I need to talk to you." She said softly.

"Yes ma'am." He replied, running back to his work. After class was over, he headed to her desk at the front of the room. "You wanted to see me, ma'am?"

"Yes. Sit down." Mrs. Wagner replied, smiling at him.

Kenshin pulled a chair up to the desk, dropping down in it. "Yes?"

"I've been looking over your papers and was wondering if you've ever been tested for a learning disability like dyslexia."

"No. Why?"

She spread out a pile of papers on her desk. Kenshin leaned forward to look them, then felt blood rush to his face. All of the papers were his, all bad marks. "Do you see these?"

"Um…yeah."

"You're a very creative and brilliant writer, as well as well spoken, but you seem to have a problem writing."

"I never got much practice with writing. I was busy with….other stuff."

"Like what?"

"I'm really good at math and science. I work more on that than on English."

"Perhaps you should work more on English." Mrs. Wagner looked over at her student. His head was hanging, red bangs hiding his strange eyes and the new bruises on his face. "Listen Kenshin, if you want, I can spend time after school teaching you every day."

"That sounds good." Kenshin looked up, grinning, then he frowned. "I'm going to be late for class."

Mrs. Wagner handed him a not to give to Mrs. Viergiver. "I'll see you this afternoon."

"Yes ma'am." Kenshin bolted to science class. He handed the note to Mrs. Viergiver, who frowned, handing him a test. He slid into his seat, pulling out a pen and starting on the test. He soon finished the test, then leaned back against the wall, shutting his eyes. He waited until he heard another person move, then opened his eyes, following a girl to the front. He turned his test in a minuet behind her, then walked out as she did. He stepped aside as she reached the door, making room for her to pass. She smiled at him as she passed him. "Thank you."

He nodded, heading down the hall. He looked over as she ran up, joining him.

"My name's Karou Kamaya."

"Kenshin Himura." He replied, glancing at her again. She had long black hair that was pulled back out of her face and sapphire eyes.

"How do you think that you did on that test?"

"Passed it. You?"

"I hope I got a B."

"Not that good at science?" Kenshin asked, laughing a bit at the look on her face.

She shook her head. "Not at all. I totally suck at it."

"Really."

"Yup." Karou looked over at the boy walking beside her. Kenshin had blood red hair that was pulled up in a high pony with long bangs hanging in his violet eyes. He looked over at her as if he knew she was studying him. "You're new, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Kenshin started slightly as his phone went off. "Damnit."

Karou smiled. "You might want to turn that off before your next class."

He nodded, checking the caller ID. He frowned when he saw the name. "Great."

"What is it?" She asked, concerned.

"Just someone I was hoping wouldn't call me." Kenshin turned his phone off, dropping it in his bag.

Karou looked over at him. "So, what class do you have?"

"P.E. You?"

"English."

"Oh." Kenshin looked at the clock, then turned to Karou. "If you'll excuse me, I need to get to class."

"All right. Have fun."

"Sure." He turned and ran off, leaving Karou behind.

Karou watched the young man run off, then smiled a bit, remembering his voice and face. _I hope I can see him again soon…_

* * *

A/N: Short, I know. Anyway, more reviews, more chapters. Anyway, this is Kenshin/Karou and I don't care what people think!! 


End file.
